The present invention relates to electromechanical programmer/timers for controlling the service cycle or program of an appliance such as household washing machines, clothes dryers, and the like. Typically, programmer/timers of this sort utilize a small subfractional AC motor to drive an advance mechanism for advancing a rotary cam which sequentially operates individual program switches for controlling various functions of the appliance. Programmer/timers of this type of construction require different cam arrangements for effecting different sequencing and timing of the program switches.
Heretofore, it has been commonplace to provide a rotary drum having peripheral cam tracks for operating the individual program switches of the timer of the programmer/timer. Where it is desired to change the sequence and timing of the program switches, it has been necessary to fabricate a different set of cam tracks for changing the operation of the program switches. Furthermore, where it has been desired to change the length of the program, it has been required to redesign the advance mechanism to alter the rate of advance to accommodate such changes. Thus, it has been desired to provide a way or means of changing the rate of advance or program in an electromechanical programmer/timer without requiring a change in the program cam which is typically one of the more costly component of the device.